Das Symbol VI, Erbarmungslos, Teil 1
by EirienGER
Summary: Die Rache eines Dämons - und Lucy hat noch eine offene Familienangelegenheit zu klären.


Summary: Die Rache eines Dämons - und Lucy hat noch eine offene

Familienangelegenheit zu klären.

Story Notes:

Diese Fanfic spielt zeitlich am Anfang der 3. Staffel, direkt nach der

Folge "Bad Day at Black Rock" und ist eine Fortsetzung zu meinen

vorherigen Fanfics "Das Symbol" und "Jäger oder Gejagte".

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: (Danke, ) All publicly recognizable characters,

settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original

characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no

way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media

franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Erbarmungslos

Lucy war auf dem Weg zum Roadhouse. Nachdem Bobby ihr vor einiger Zeit

Ellen vorgestellt hatte, hatte sie in ihr und Jo gute Freundinnen

gefunden. An den Wochenenden und freien Tagen fuhr sie oft zu ihnen, um

beim Wiederaufbau des Roadhouse zu helfen. Ellen konnte jede helfende

Hand gebrauchen und in den letzten Wochen hatte sie das Haus mit

unglaublichen Anstrengungen und Willenskraft wieder aufgebaut.

Heute war ein Mittwoch und Lucy hatte die restliche Woche frei genommen

-dank Bobby arbeitete sie nun in einem kleinen Büro in der Stadt.

Die beiden erwarteten sie bereits. Heute wollten sie den letzten

Feinschliff vornehmen und in einigen Tagen sollte die Bar wieder öffnen.

"Hi Ellen, hallo Jo!", begrüßte sie die Beiden, als sie den Raum betrat.

"Hey! Na endlich!", gab Ellen zurück. "Gib mir doch mal bitte das

Päckchen Nägel da drüben vom Tisch, ja?"

Lucy blickte sich um und entdeckte die Nägel. Sie ging hinüber und gab

sie Jo in die Hand. Ellen und sie waren gerade dabei, den Tresen mit

einer Holzverkleidung zu versehen und sie nagelten gerade die letzten

Bretter fest.

"Wo kann ich helfen?", fragte Lucy.

"Du und Jo könnt als erstes den Müll da drüben raus bringen. Danach

könnte die Wand dort eine Lasur vertragen."

Lucy warf einen Blick in die Ecke wo sich ein riesiger Berg von

Brettern, leeren Säcken und Schutt befand. Der Berg hatte bedrohliche

Ausmaße angenommen und Jo, die ihrer Mutter so oft wie möglich unter die

Arme griff und diese Woche ebenfalls zu Besuch war, verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich fasse es nicht wie viele Tonnen Holz ich schon nach draußen

geschleppt habe!", sagte sie.

"Das bringt diese Baustelle nun mal mit sich!", antwortete Ellen und

schlug mit dem Hammer einen weiteren Nagel in ein Brett.

Lucy grinste und zog sich ein paar Handschuhe an. Dann packte sie ein

paar Holzstücke und ging nach draußen. Jo seufzte und folgte ihr

widerwillig.

"Hast Du in letzter Zeit von Sam und Dean gehört?", fragte Jo.

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, aber Bobby hält mich soweit auf dem Laufenden. ", antwortete sie

und klopfte sich den Staub von den Jeans.

"Ich hab von der Sache mit dieser Bela gehört.", sagte Jo und blickte

Lucy ernst an.

Lucy verdrehte die Augen.

"Bela!", spuckte sie den Namen aus. "Wenn mir die mal begegnet überlebt

sie das nicht! Was ist das überhaupt für ein Name? Bela!"

Jo lachte. "Genau das habe ich zu meiner Mutter auch gesagt!"

Lucy grinste sie an und zusammen gingen sie zurück zum Haus.

Nach der fünften Ladung Holz die sie mit Jo nach draußen geschleppt

hatte, setzten sich die Frauen an einen der Tische und Ellen brachte für

sie alle etwas kaltes zu Trinken.

Lucy blickte sich um.

"Es ist wirklich toll geworden, Ellen.", sagte sie.

"Sieht fast so aus wie vorher.", antwortete diese und man konnte sehen,

dass sie stolz auf das war, was sie geleistet hatten.

"Wann ist die Eröffnung?"

"Ich schätze ich schaffe es bis Sonntag."

"Das klingt gut.", sagte Lucy und nahm einen Schluck Cola.

"Hey, Du blutest.", stellte Jo fest und zeigte auf Lucys Arm.

Sie drehte die Hand um und da war tatsächlich ein Schnitt.

"Hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt.", sagte sie. "Habt ihr etwas womit ich das

sauber machen kann?"

"Geh rüber in den Wohnwagen, dort habe ich einen Verbandskasten. Unter

der Spüle."

Lucy nickte und ging nach draußen. Sie betrat Ellens Trailer, der dieser

in den letzten Monaten als Wohnung gedient hatte. Sie ging zu der

Küchenecke, wusch die Wunde aus, zog dann den kleinen Schrank unter der

Spüle auf und entdeckte den Verbandskasten. Sie nahm ihn heraus und

setzte sich dann an den kleinen Tisch im vorderen Bereich des Wagens.

Als sie den Schnitt mit einem großen Pflaster versah, entdeckte sie auf

dem Tisch einen Ordner mit der Aufschrift "Sichtungen".

Lucys Neugierde war geweckt.

Sollte sie sich den Inhalt des Ordners ansehen oder sollte sie Ellens

Privatsphäre respektieren?

Sie drehte sich um und warf einen Blick durch das kleine Fenster nach

draußen.

Weder Ellen, noch Jo waren zu sehen.

Sie konnte ihre Neugierde nicht zurückhalten, griff nach dem Ordner und

schlug ihn auf. Einige kleine Landkarten mit Markierungen darauf waren

die ersten Seiten, die Lucy durchblätterte.

Danach folgten einige Bilder von Überwachungskameras mit

Zeitungsberichten und Kommentaren, die Ellen dazu geschrieben hatte.

Verschiedene Männer und Frauen waren auf den Fotos zu sehen und fast

immer war kurz darauf ein Mord geschehen oder unbescholtene Bürger

hatten sich plötzlich in brutale Bestien verwandelt, wie sie den

Zeitungsberichten oder Ellens Aufzeichnungen entnehmen konnte.

Sie blätterte weiter und plötzlich stockte ihr der Atem.

Zitternd nahm sie eines der Fotos aus dem Ordner heraus.

Ellen lächelte sie an, als sie den Raum betrat.

"Und, alles gefunden?", fragte sie und stand gerade vom Tisch auf.

Lucy hob das Bild hoch.

"Wie lange hast Du dieses Bild schon?", fragte sie.

"Du hast in meinen Ordner geschaut?", gab Ellen überrascht und gereizt

zurück.

Lucy schloss die Augen und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

"Es tut mir leid. Bitte Ellen, von wann ist dieses Bild?"

Jo trat einen Schritt nach vorne. "Gott, Lucy. Du zitterst - was ist los?"

"Ich habe dieses Bild vor etwa 2 Wochen bekommen.", antwortete Ellen auf

ihre Frage.

"Hast Du es Bobby geschickt?"

Ellen nickte. "Ja, sicher. Ich schicke ihm alles was ich rein bekomme."

Lucy blickte verletzt zu Boden und sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die

Augen stiegen.

Jo kam zu ihr hinüber.

"Was ist los?", fragte sie. "Warum ist es so wichtig, ob Bobby dieses

Bild hat?"

Lucy betrachtete das Bild in ihrer Hand und es dauerte einen Moment, bis

sie antwortete.

"Weil auf diesem Foto mein Bruder zu sehen ist!"

Nachdem Lucy sich hastig von den Beiden ohne jegliche Erklärungen

verabschiedet hatte, war sie in ihr Auto gestiegen und hatte sich auf

den Rückweg gemacht. Sie drückte das Gaspedal nach unten. In ihrem Kopf

schwirrten tausend Fragen und sie war wütend.

Warum hatte ihr Bobby nichts von dem Foto gesagt? Wie war es möglich,

dass ihr Bruder auf diesem Bild war? Seth war tot!

Ihr Wagen raste die Straße zu Bobbys Haus entlang und kam mit einer

großen Staubwolke im Hof vor seinem Haus zum Stehen.

Sie griff sich das Bild vom Beifahrersitz und stieg aus.

"Bobby Singer!"

Bobby kam aus seiner Küche gelaufen und entdeckte Lucy, die im Flur

stand. Er hatte ihr vor einiger Zeit einen Zweitschlüssel zukommen

lassen, da sie sich um das Haus kümmerte wenn er auf der Jagd war.

Lucy blickte ihn wütend an und er wusste bereits was los war. Ellen

hatte ihn angerufen und ihm so einige Fragen gestellt...

"Himmel, musst Du mich so erschrecken? Du kannst doch nicht einfach so

abhauen! Ellen hat sich Sorgen gemacht!", rief er und hoffte, ihr den

Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen.

Doch Lucy stürmte auf ihn zu und hob ihm das Foto vor die Nase.

Innerlich fluchte er erneut. Lucy sollte das niemals zu sehen bekommen!

Er hätte Ellen warnen müssen!

"Du weißt seit zwei Wochen Bescheid! Zwei Wochen, Bobby! Warum hast Du

mir nichts gesagt?", stellte Lucy ihn zur Rede.

Bobby nahm ihr das Foto aus der Hand und ging einen Schritt zur Seite.

Lucy blieb stehen, doch sie verfolgte jeden seiner Schritte aufmerksam.

"Ich wollte nicht, dass Du davon weißt.", sagte Bobby, während er sich

auf die Treppe setzte.

Jetzt kam Lucy wieder auf ihn zu und stellte sich vor ihn.

"Wie kannst Du das vor mir verheimlichen?", rief sie. "Du weißt, dass

ich schon so lange auf der Suche bin!"

Bobby sah sie an und wurde plötzlich ebenfalls laut.

"Du bist auf der Suche nach der Leiche Deines Bruders! Und sieh Dir an

was Du jetzt hast! Das ist das Bild eines Dämons, Mädchen! Das ist nicht

Dein Bruder!"

"Das ist sein Körper!"

"Dein Bruder ist tot! Seine Seele steckt nicht mehr in diesem Körper! Du

jagst einer leeren Hülle hinterher! Du bringst Dich in Gefahr für etwas,

das längst vergangen ist."

Bobby sah ihr in die Augen und hoffte, sie würde Vernunft annehmen. Er

würde nicht zulassen, dass sie alles, was sie in den letzten Monaten

aufgebaut hatte einfach so wegwerfen würde und wieder anfangen würde,

hinter diesem Ding herzujagen.

Lucy blickte ihn verletzt an und wünschte sich, er würde nicht im Recht

sein - doch alles was er sagte war wahr.

Trotzdem wollte sie ihn finden. Sie musste diesen Dämon finden, um

endlich mit ihrer Vergangenheit abschließen zu können.

"Wo wurde diese Aufnahme gemacht?", fragte sie.

Bobby stand auf. "Herrgott, jetzt sei vernünftig!" Er legte ihr eine

Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich will nicht, dass Du ihn verfolgst. Lass das

andere erledigen."

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss das tun, das weißt Du!"

"Du musst das nicht tun!", rief Bobby wütend und nahm seine Hand weg.

"Du bleibst hier, hast Du mich verstanden?"

"Du bist nicht mein Vater.", antwortete Lucy.

Sein verletzter Blick entging ihr nicht und sie fühlte sich sofort

schuldig. Doch statt etwas zu sagen blickte sie ihn weiterhin wütend an.

Er konnte sie nicht davon abhalten zu gehen.

"Nein.", sagte Bobby dann. "Ich bin nicht Dein Vater! Aber wenn ich Dein

Vater wäre, dann würde ich dafür sorgen, dass Du mit Deinem Hintern hier

bleibst!"

Lucy stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen - sie würde gehen, auch wenn sie

Bobby damit verärgern würde...

"Denkst Du, ich habe mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht?", fragte Bobby

dann. "Ich habe auch Nachforschungen angestellt! Dieser Kerl ist zu

mächtig und zu gefährlich! Lass die Finger davon! Er arbeitet nicht

allein - und es gibt nicht viele Dämonen, die sich in den Körper eines

Toten begeben."

Lucy schluckte. "Was, wenn er gar nicht tot war?"

"Du hast es selbst gesagt! Du hast versucht, ihn wiederzubeleben. Es hat

nicht funktioniert."

Lucy dachte an den Tag zurück. Daran, was der Dämon ihr gesagt hatte

kurz bevor sie selbst von Alek besetzt wurde.

Er sagte, dass nicht einmal ein Deal mit dem Teufel Seth wieder hätte

zurückholen können. Und der Geist in ihr hatte es ebenfalls nicht

geschafft, ihn zu retten - aber war es überhaupt möglich, dass ein Dämon

so lange nach Seths Tod seinen Körper benutzte?

Langsam verflog ihre Wut und sie fühlte sich plötzlich wieder so

verletzlich wie vor einigen Monaten. Ihre Vergangenheit würde sie immer

wieder einholen - egal, wie sehr sie sich bemühte alles zu vergessen -

egal wie sehr sie die Fassade aufrecht erhielt.

"Hör zu, warum fahren wir nicht zusammen zurück zum Roadhouse und Du

versuchst, das Ganze erst mal zu vergessen."

Lucy blickte ihn an. "Wie sollte ich das denn vergessen?", fragte sie.

Bobby holte gerade Luft, um noch etwas zu sagen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Er ging an ihr vorbei zum Fenster und sah nach, wer draußen war.

Dann öffnete er die Haustüre.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?", hörte Lucy ihn fragen und sie drehte sich um.

Es waren Sam und Dean.

Sam entdeckte sie und winkte ihr kurz zu, Dean ging an Bobby vorbei und

grinste sie an.

Lucy blickte ihn erstaunt an - Dean schien bester Laune zu sein. Sollte

er nicht eigentlich am Boden zerstört sein wegen dem Deal?

Statt dessen erschien er ihr lockerer denn je. Er ging in die Küche und

nahm sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank.

"Ich wollte herkommen und mich noch mal bedanken.", sagte Sam zu Bobby.

"Du hast mir echt den Hintern gerettet - diese blöde Hasenpfote! War ein

ziemlich krasser Fluch."

Bobby winkte ab. "Lasst in Zukunft lieber die Finger von Dingen von

denen ihr keine Ahnung habt."

Sam lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann kam er auf Lucy zu.

"Wie geht es Dir?", fragte er.

Lucy erwägte kurz, ob sie ihm von dem Foto erzählen sollte, doch die

Beiden hatten selbst genug um die Ohren. Also lächelte sie statt dessen

nur zurück und umarmte ihn.

"Es tut gut, euch zu sehen.", sagte sie. "Habt ihr schon etwas

herausgefunden?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir arbeiten daran."

"Dean scheint es ja ganz gut zu gehen."

Sam atmete kurz durch, sagte jedoch nichts.

"Und Du?", fragte Lucy. "Wie geht es Dir? Kommst Du damit klar?"

Er nickte. "Sicher."

Sie drückte seine Hand und dann gingen sie ebenfalls in die Küche, wo

Bobby und Dean sich bereits unterhielten.

"Bela hat euch also die Rubellose geklaut?", fragte Bobby und grinste.

"Dieses Miststück!", rief Dean.

Bobby lachte leise.

Lucy stand vor dem Küchentisch und wartete, bis Sam sich gesetzt hatte.

"Also, ich gehe dann.", sagte sie.

Bobby wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Dean kam ihm zuvor.

"Warte, Luce! Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen! Bleib hier, trink ein paar

Bier mit uns, ich muss euch unbedingt erzählen, was ich mit einem

Kugelschreiber anstellen kann!"

Lucy hasste es, wenn man sie Luce nannte - aber Dean setzte sein

schönstes Lächeln auf und sie spürte, wie sie sich breit schlagen ließ.

"Du bist ein alter Angeber!", rief Sam und wandte sich an Lucy. "Weißt

Du, er hatte die Hasenpfote zu dem Zeitpunkt!"

Dean verpasste ihm dafür einen Schlag auf den Oberarm.

Lucy lächelte kurz.

"Na schön, dann lass mal hören.", sagte sie und setzte sich.

Sie musste sowieso erst noch einmal mit Bobby sprechen, bevor sie ging.

Sam entging nicht, dass Bobby Lucy einige prüfende Blicke zuwarf.

Im Verlauf des Gesprächs entging ihm ebenfalls nicht, dass Lucy trotz

Deans überaus guter Laune und seinen Witzen nicht wirklich auf ihn

reagierte oder auf die Gespräche einging. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht.

Mit beiden nicht.

Nach ihrem ersten Bier verabschiedete Lucy sich mit der Ausrede, dass

sie noch etwas zu erledigen hätte und als sie aus dem Raum ging, lief

Bobby ihr hinterher. Sie hörten, wie er leise auf sie einredete.

"Irgend etwas stimmt nicht mit ihr!", sagte Sam zu Dean.

"Allerdings!", antwortete Dean. "Mein Mojo hat keine Wirkung gezeigt."

Sam verdrehte die Augen. "Könntest Du mal für einen Augenblick

vernünftig sein?"

Dean schnitt eine Grimasse, doch dann nickte er und blickte ihn ernst an.

"Los, Sammy. Was denkst Du ist es? Frauenprobleme? Hormonelle

Stimmungsschwankungen?"

Sam atmete tief durch.

Er hörte, wie Lucy das Haus verließ und die Tür hinter sich zu knallte.

Dann kam Bobby zurück. Er sah besorgt aus.

"Tut mir einen Gefallen, Jungs.", sagte er.

"Immer doch.", gab Sam zurück.

"Fahrt in ein paar Minuten bei Lucys Appartment vorbei und seht zu, dass

sie keine Dummheiten macht."

"Was ist los?"

"Du erinnerst Dich an das Foto?"

"Seths Foto?", fragte Sam und machte große Augen.

"Welches Foto?", schaltete sich Dean nun ein.

Bobby warf Sam einen prüfenden Blick zu. "Du hast es Dean nicht gezeigt?"

"Welches verdammte Foto?", fragte Dean.

"Ich wollte noch abwarten, bis ich eine Spur habe.", antwortete Sam,

ohne auf Dean einzugehen. "Wir hatten Wichtigeres zu erledigen."

"Welches Foto?"

"Die Aufnahme einer Überwachungskamera auf der Lucys Bruder zu sehen

ist.", sagte Bobby nun.

Sam zog sein Handy heraus und durchsuchte seine darauf gespeicherten

Dateien. Dann gab er es Dean in die Hand.

Dieser warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. "Und Du hieltest es nicht für

wichtig, mir etwas davon zu sagen?"

"Dean - wir werden der Sache nachgehen sobald wir eine Spur haben. Bis

dahin liegen unsere Prioritäten woanders."

Dean warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. "Ich will so viele von diesen

Mistkerlen erledigen wie möglich! Also hör auf mir Dinge zu verschweigen

weil Du denkst wir hätten keine Zeit dafür, okay?"

Sam starrte ihn einen Moment lang an - er konnte Dean im Moment nicht

verstehen. Sein gesamtes Verhalten war absurd, so dass er ihn am

liebsten schütteln und wieder zur Vernunft bringen würde. Sie hatten

keine Spur von diesem Dämon. Das Foto war zwei Wochen alt. Wo sollten

sie anfangen? Und was würde es Dean nützen?

Dean wandte sich nun Bobby zu. "Wo ist das aufgenommen worden?"

"Indiana."

"Dann fahren wir nach Indiana und spüren diesen Scheißkerl auf!"

Lucy betrat ihr Appartement. Sie war noch immer stinksauer.

Bobby wollte ihr nicht sagen, wo das Bild aufgenommen wurde - aber Ellen

wusste es.

Sie begann, hastig einige Dinge in eine große Tasche zu stopfen und

holte dann ihre Waffen aus dem Versteck in der Abstellkammer. Einen

großen Kanister mit Weihwasser packte sie ebenfalls ein. Dann grif sie

nach ihrem Telefon und wählte Ellens Nummer. Es dauerte einen Moment,

bis sie sich meldete.

"Ich bin es.", sagte Lucy. "Ich brauche Deine Hilfe."

"Hast Du mit Bobby gesprochen?", fragte Ellen.

"Ja - und egal was er sagt, ich werde dieses Ding jagen."

"Das halte ich für keine gute Idee.", antwortete Ellen.

Lucy sog die Luft ein.

"Jetzt fang Du nicht auch damit an! Ich werde meinen Bruder suchen und

Du weißt wo ich ihn finden kann! Also sag mir, wo dieses Foto

aufgenommen wurde!", sagte sie gereizt.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte einen Moment Stille.

"Ellen!", rief Lucy. "Bitte!"

"Bloomington, Indiana.", gab Ellen nach einen Augenblick zurück. "Frag

im Sheriffs Department. Der Kerl hat in der Stadt ziemliches Chaos

verursacht."

"Danke!", sagte Lucy.

"Pass auf Dich auf! Und melde Dich bei mir, okay?"

"Das werde ich.", antwortete Lucy und legte auf.

Als Lucy ihre Tasche in den Wagen trug sah sie, wie der Impala um die

Ecke am Ende der Straße bog.

"Na toll!", sagte sie leise und verstaute die Tasche im Kofferraum.

Dean parkte den Impala direkt vor ihrem Stellplatz und stellte den Motor

ab. Dann stiegen er und Sam aus.

"Willst Du wohin?", fragte Dean.

"Was hat Bobby euch erzählt?", fragte Lucy im Gegenzug und drehte sich

zu ihm um.

"Es ist dumm, das alleine durchziehen zu wollen.", antwortete Dean.

"Scheinbar will mir ja keiner helfen."

"Das ist nicht wahr.", mischte Sam sich nun ein. "Bobby wollte nur

nicht, dass Du verletzt wirst."

Sie warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. "Das ist aber meine Entscheidung!

Meine Familie!"

Sam trat auf sie zu. "Glaub mir, ich verstehe das. Aber wir haben keine

Ahnung, wo wir suchen sollen!"

"Indiana!", kam die Antwort gleichzeitig aus Deans und Lucys Mund.

Sam blickte wütend vom einen zum anderen. "Das ist eine Falle! Er will,

dass wir ihn verfolgen, versteht ihr das nicht?"

"Natürlich will er das.", sagte Dean. "Also tun wir ihm doch den

Gefallen bevor er herkommt und die Sache hier erledigt."

In Bloomington angekommen, parkte Dean als erstes den Wagen in der Nähe

des Sheriffs Departments und Lucy kramte einen falschen Ausweis aus

ihrer Tasche.

"Ich bin gleich zurück.", sagte sie und stieg aus.

Dean blickte ihr hinterher und warf dann Sam einen prüfenden Blick zu.

"Was?", fragte dieser unfreundlich.

"Redest Du jetzt gar nicht mehr mit mir? Ich sollte sauer auf Dich

sein!" sagte Dean.

Sam blickte ihn an. "Dean - ich weiß nicht was in Deinem Kopf vorgeht.

Wirklich nicht. Warum arbeitest Du gegen mich?"

"Ich mache hier meinen Job!", antwortete Dean. "Und falls Du es noch

nicht mitbekommen hast - dieser Dämon scheint ein verdammt hohes Tier zu

sein! Wenn wir ihn dazu kriegen zu reden-"

"Wie willst Du das anstellen? Er hat Lucy hierher gelockt - das ist sein

Spielfeld, nicht unseres. Wie willst Du ihn in eine Falle locken, wenn

er wahrscheinlich schon eine für uns vorbereitet hat?"

"Der Scheißkerl hat wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal eine Ahnung davon,

dass wir hier sind! Vielleicht sitzt er inzwischen auch schon in Kanada

oder hat sich einen neuen Wirt gesucht! Ich weiß nur, dass Lucy nicht

locker lassen wird bis sie ihn gefunden hat. Willst Du sie das wirklich

alleine durchziehen lassen?"

"Nein!", gab Sam zurück und sah aus dem Fenster. "Verdammt, warum musste

sie auch dieses verdammte Bild entdecken?"

"Hättest Du mich eingeweiht, hätten wir uns schon viel früher um die

Sache kümmern können."

"Ach, jetzt ist es meine Schuld?", fragte Sam und blickte seinen Bruder

wütend an.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will damit nur sagen, dass Du aufhören

sollst mir Sachen zu verschweigen, okay?"

Sam sah wieder aus dem Fenster und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Diese

Diskussionen mit Dean führten zu nichts. Er würde seinen Sturkopf

durchsetzen, wie immer. Ja, er hätte Dean von dem Bild erzählen können -

doch er hatte noch die Sache mit Ruby zu klären. Wieso wusste sie so

viel über seine Mutter? Nein, er konnte Dean nichts davon erzählen -

noch nicht.

"Hey, Rainman!", unterbrach Dean seine Gedanken. "Jetzt komm schon!"

"Da kommt Lucy zurück.", antwortete Sam und stieg aus dem Wagen aus.

Dean stieg gerade ebenfalls aus dem Impala aus, als Lucy die beiden

erreichte.

"Er war hier.", sagte sie. "Das Bild von der Überwachungskamera stammt

aus einem kleinen Laden hier in der Stadt. Er hat den Inhaber getötet.

Die Cops fahnden nach ihm. Zuletzt gesehen wurde er vor kurzem in Bedford."

"Bedford?", fragte Dean. "Das ist nicht weit von hier, oder?"

"Etwa 20 Meilen weiter südlich.", antwortete Lucy.

"Dann los.", sagte Dean und stieg wieder ein.

Während der gesamten Fahrt sagte Sam kein einziges Wort.

Dean war die ewigen Diskussionen mit ihm leid. Sam war derjenige, der

unbedingt einen Weg finden wollte ihn aus dem Deal zu holen - auch wenn

Dean nicht daran glaubte, dass es einen Ausweg gab, so hatte er von Sam

doch zumindest erwartet, dass er keine Chance auslassen würde einen

dieser Mistkerle aufzuspüren, ihn zum Reden zu bringen oder ihn in die

Hölle zurück zu schicken. Warum musste er momentan alles hinterfragen

und Entscheidungen über seinen Kopf hinweg treffen?

Als sie in die kleine Stadt hinein fuhren dämmerte es bereits. Dean

bemerkte ein Schild am rechten Straßenrand mit der Aufschrift "Welcome

to Lawrence County" und einen kurzen Moment wanderten seine Gedanken zu

seiner Heimatstadt.

Er bog auf die Hauptstraße ein.

"Hübsches Städtchen.", sagte er und betrachtete sich die alten Häuser

und die Kirche, die vor ihnen zu sehen war.

"Dort drüben ist die Polizeiwache.", sagte Lucy. "Ich will noch mal

nachfragen."

Dean parkte den Wagen in der nächsten Querstraße und sie machte sich

erneut auf dem Weg zum Sheriff.

"Glaubst Du hier gibt´s ein anständiges Restaurant?", fragte Dean Sam

nach einigen weiteren Minuten des Schweigens.

"Da drüben ist eine Pizzeria.", gab Sam monoton zurück.

"Genau worauf ich heute Abend Lust habe!"

"Er war letzte Woche hier", sagte Lucy, während sie ihren falschen

FBI-Ausweis in ihrer Tasche verstaute. "Sie glauben jedoch, dass er die

Stadt wieder verlassen hat."

"Hier in der Gegend gibt es viele Wälder und Seen. Gute Gegend, um sich

zu verstecken.", sagte Sam.

Lucy nickte. "Wenn er noch hier ist, werden wir ihn schon finden."

"Oder er uns.", murmelte Sam, als Dean den Motor wieder startete.

Sie mieteten sich Zimmer im ´Bedford Inn´ und danach bestand Dean

darauf, zu dem Italiener zu fahren.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger.", sagte Sam. "Ich warte hier und arbeite mich

mal durch die lokalen Zeitungsmeldungen."

"Ich kann Dir helfen! Dean kann uns auch eine Pizza holen, oder?", sie

blickte ihn an.

Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ach, jetzt werde ich zum Pizzaboten

degradiert?"

"Nein, geht nur. Ich hau mich dann aufs Ohr.", sagte Sam. "Wir reden

morgen früh weiter."

Sam blieb alleine im Zimmer zurück. Er wollte diesen Abend nicht mit

Dean und Lucy verbringen - die Beiden waren so versessen darauf, Seth zu

finden, dass sie sämtliche Warnungen übersahen.

Er war sich sicher, dass der Dämon sie bewusst nach Bedford gelockt

hatte. Und entgegen Deans Meinung vermutete Sam, dass der Dämon sehr

wohl wusste, dass sie in der Stadt waren.

Er legte seinen Laptop vor sich auf das Bett und suchte nach

Zeitungsberichten die den Mord an dem Inhaber des Geschäftes in

Bloomington beschrieben. Danach machte er sich daran, nach dämonischen

Omen zu suchen. Vielleicht konnten sie anhand Wetteranomalien

herausfinden, wo sich der Kerl zurzeit versteckt hielt...

Nachdem Lucy und Dean an einem Tisch Platz genommen hatten kam der

Kellner und zündete eine Kerze an.

"Ah, Amore! Was darf ich den beiden Turteltauben bringen?", fragte er

mit starkem italienischen Akzent.

Dean hob den Kopf, warf ihm einen komischen Blick zu und öffnete den

Mund um etwas Dummes zu erwidern, doch dann grinste er Lucy an.

"Na los, Schatz. Was möchtest Du gerne trinken?", fragte er.

Sie lachte kurz auf, doch dann versuchte sie ernst zu bleiben. "Einen

Weißwein, bitte."

"Bueno.", sagte der Kellner und schrieb ihre Bestellung auf. "Und der Herr?"

"Bier.", antwortete Dean.

Der Kellner zog ab und Lucy blickte Dean tadelnd an.

"Das war echt peinlich."

"Ach komm schon, lass ihn uns ein bißchen ärgern.", antwortete er und

lächelte.

"Du bist wirklich unglaublich.", sagte sie.

"Das höre ich in letzter Zeit ständig - also muss was Wahres dran sein,

oder?"

"Ganz ehrlich, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Du das alles so einfach

wegsteckst."

Deans Lächeln verschwand, er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und

beugte sich etwas weiter zu ihr hinüber.

"Ich will über dieses Thema nicht sprechen, okay? Heute Abend essen wir

hier zusammen. Denkst Du es wäre möglich, diesen ganzen Scheiß bis

morgen früh nicht zu erwähnen?", fragte er.

Lucy nickte. "Okay."

Dean lehnte sich wieder zurück.

"Also, Amore mio", sagte er dann mit gespieltem italienischen Akzent.

"Für welche Pizza entscheidest Du Dich?"

Als Dean an diesem Abend mit Lucy ins Inn zurück kehrte, fühlte er sich

erstaunlich gut - er fühlte sich... ruhig.

Er würde es vor Sam nie zugeben, doch er mochte Lucys Gesellschaft. Er

schätzte sie einfach als Menschen und das passierte ihm nicht oft.

Er lächelte, als er leise die Tür zu seinem und Sams Zimmer aufschloss

und hinein ging.

Im Zimmer war es dunkel und Dean ließ das Licht aus um seinen Bruder

nicht zu wecken, der scheinbar bereits tief und fest schlief.

Er zog sich die Schuhe und die Jeans aus. Dann kletterte er in sein Bett.

Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.

Lucy betrat ihr Zimmer. Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen hatte Dean es

geschafft, sie für einige Stunden größtenteils von allem abzulenken und

sie fühlte sich das erste Mal an diesem Tag nicht mehr so angespannt.

Sie seufzte und ging ins Bad um sich umzuziehen. Danach legte sie sich

ins Bett und nahm die Fernbedienung zum Fernseher in die Hand. Sie

zappte durch die Kanäle um sich von ihren Gedanken abzulenken und nickte

kurz darauf ein.

Lucy hörte, dass jemand in ihrem Zimmer war und schreckte hoch. Der

Bildschirm des Fernsehers war schwarz und rauschte. Im nächsten

Augenblick sah sie eine dunkle Gestalt vor ihr Bett treten.

Sie wollte nach ihrer Waffe greifen die sie in die Nachttischschublade

gelegt hatte, doch in diesem Moment drückte ihr die Person eine Hand auf

den Mund und sie spürte, wie sie zurück auf die Matratze gedrückt wurde.

Sie versuchte, die Hand wegzustoßen und riss in Panik die Augen auf. Sie

versuchte zu erkennen, wer der Eindringling war, doch es war zu dunkel.

Dieser beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

"Ich wusste, dass Du mich früher oder später aufspüren würdest."

Lucy zuckte zusammen, als sie die Stimme ihres Bruders erkannte.

Sie hörte, wie der Dämon leise lachte.

"Ja, Dein Bruder war noch am Leben als Du ihn das letzte Mal gesehen

hast - wir wollten nur dass Du denkst er sei tot. Du glaubst doch nicht,

das wir solch´ einen Intellekt einfach so verschwenden würden?

Zugegeben, wir haben ihn übel zugerichtet, aber solange einer von uns in

ihm steckt, funktioniert dieser Fleischberg noch gut genug."

Lucy schloss die Augen und versuchte, die aufsteigende Übelkeit zu

bekämpfen...

Der Dämon sprach weiter.

"Als ich mich dafür entschieden habe, Dich Alek zu überlassen war das

ein großer Fehler. Ich hätte mich besser gleich selbst um Dich gekümmert."

Lucy blickte den Schatten an - war dies der Dämon, der damals Seth

geholt hatte und all diesen Jugendlichen das Symbol ins Fleisch geritzt

hatte?

War er nun in den Körper ihres Bruders geschlüpft?

"Ja - ich bin es.", der Dämon schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen. "Alek war

meine Gefährtin - seit Jahrhunderten."

Lucy spürte, wie der Dämon sie mit seiner Kraft auf die Matratze

drückte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr rühren...

"Ich will, dass Du langsam verstehst, was ihr uns angetan habt. Ich

will, dass Du den Schmerz fühlst, den sie und ich jetzt für immer

verspüren werden!"

Er schob eine Hand an ihrem Bein entlang zum rechten Oberschenkel hoch.

"Nein! Nicht!", dachte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Kerl lachte. "Oh, ich werde Dich nicht anrühren - jedenfalls nicht so!"

Dann beugte er sich weiter zu ihr hinunter, so dass seine Lippen fast

ihr Ohr berührten.

"Aber eigentlich solltest Du Dich daran erinnern, was Alek und ich

angestellt haben, als sie noch in Deinem Körper gesteckt hat - und ich

im Körper dieses unglaublich attraktiven Carl."

Erinnerungsfetzen tauchten vor Lucys geistigem Auge auf und sie schloss

die Augen, wollte sie vertreiben. An das, was damals geschehen war,

wollte sie sich nie wieder erinnern! Nie wieder!

Dann spürte sie einen schmerzhaften Stich in ihrem Oberschenkel. Sie

wollte schreien, doch der Dämon presste noch immer seine Hand auf ihren

Mund.

Sie versuchte, die Welle des Schmerzes zu überstehen, die sich gerade

von ihrem Bein aus in den gesamten Körper ausbreitete.

"Bestell Deinen Eltern schöne Grüße von mir.", sagte der Dämon dann,

ließ von ihr ab und war nach wenigen Sekunden aus ihrem Zimmer verschwunden.

Lucy rang nach Luft - der Schmerz raubte ihr fast das Bewusstsein.

Sie presste sich eine Hand auf die Stelle, wo der Dämon sie berührt

hatte und schaltete mit der anderen Hand das Licht an.

Mit zitternden Fingern zog sie ihre Shorts ein Stück hoch und sah einen

runden roten Fleck. Eine neue Welle Schmerzen erfasste sie, sie kippte

nach vorne und landete auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und hoffte, der Schmerz würde nachlassen, doch

er wurde schlimmer und schlimmer. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Körper würde

verbrennen!

Sie versuchte zur Tür zu kommen, doch ihre Arme und Beine wollten ihr

nicht mehr gehorchen. Sie fiel auf die Seite und blieb liegen. Sie

spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln verkrampften und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Sie kämpfte dagegen an - sie musste um Hilfe rufen!

Sie öffnete den Mund, doch aus ihrer Kehle drang nicht mehr als ein

Flüstern.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie erneut, sich aufzurichten und zur Tür zu

gelangen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Dann überrollte sie eine neue

Welle des Schmerzes und sie sank in die Bewusstlosigkeit...

Dean schreckte auf - hatte er gerade etwas gehört?

Er setzte sich auf und schaltete das Licht ein.

Er warf einen Blick hinüber zu Sam und riss die Augen auf. Ein Schock

fuhr ihm in den Magen - Sam schlief nicht! Sam lag blutend auf seinem Bett!

Dean warf seine Decke zur Seite und hastete hinüber zu seinem Bruder.

Sam hatte eine große Platzwunde über dem rechten Auge und sein Gesicht

war geschwollen und rot. Auf Sams Brust war ein großer Schnitt zu sehen,

der noch immer blutete. Auf Sams T-Shirt befand sich jedoch schon

bereits getrocknetes Blut, was darauf deutete, dass der Angriff schon

eine ganze Weile zurückliegen musste...

"Sam? Sammy!", rief Dean in Panik und schüttelte ihn.

Wie konnte ihm so ein Fehler unterlaufen? Wie konnte er schlafend neben

seinem verletzten Bruder liegen? Das würde er sich nie verzeihen!

Er sah sich im Zimmer um. Wer immer hier gewesen war, befand sich nicht

mehr hier.

Schnell lief er ins Bad und griff nach einem Handtuch. Er presste es Sam

auf die blutende Wunde.

"Sam!", versuchte er es noch einmal und fuhr ihm über die Haare.

Endlich schlug sein Bruder die Augen auf.

Sein Gesicht verkrampfte sich vom Schmerz und er hustete.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Dean.

Sam schloss wieder die Augen und fasste sich an sein Kinn.

"Das war der Dämon.", antwortete er dann.

Dean sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Was?"

"Seth."

Dean erinnerte sich, dass er wegen eines Geräusches aus Lucys Zimmer

aufgewacht war und er richtete sich auf.

"Bist Du okay?", fragte er Sam. "Kannst Du aufstehen?"

Dieser nickte.

"Hol Dir das Weihwasser aus meiner Tasche!"

Dann lief er aus dem Zimmer, hinüber zu Lucys.

Sofort sah er, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war.

Vorsichtig stieß er sie auf und trat in Lucys Zimmer.

Das erste was er bemerkte war der Fernseher, der eingeschaltet war und

munter vor sich hin flackerte.

Dann sah er sie - Lucy lag auf dem Boden, ihr Körper wurde von heftigen

Krämpfen geschüttelt und ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.

"Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihm leise und er blickte sich im Zimmer um.

War der Dämon noch hier? Was war passiert?

Schnell lief er zum Bad - nein, der Kerl war weg.

Er rannte zurück zu Lucy und kniete sich neben sie.

Ihre Haut war mit kleinen Schweißperlen bedeckt und sie schien große

Schmerzen zu haben, denn immer wieder stöhnte sie auf.

Er berührte ihre Schulter.

"Lucy? Wach auf!", sagte er und blickte sie besorgt an.

Er konnte die Hitze, die von ihrem Körper ausging durch ihr T-Shirt spüren.

Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn - sie schien förmlich zu brennen!

Verdammt, was hatte der Kerl getan?

Ohne weiter zu zögern nahm er sie hoch und lief zurück zu seinem eigenen

Zimmer.

Sam kam gerade zur Tür und zog sie für ihn auf.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er, während er sich das Handtuch auf die

Brust hielt.

Dean warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu - Sam hatte sich das Blut in seinem

Gesicht abgewaschen.

"Ruf einen Krankenwagen!", sagte Dean, während er an Sam vorbei lief und

Lucy ins Bad trug.

Sam beobachtete die Szene und folgte Dean, der Lucy gerade auf den Boden

der Dusche setzte, den Duschkopf herunter nahm und das kalte Wasser

aufdrehte.

"Was hat der Kerl gemacht?", fragte Sam.

"Ich habe sie so gefunden!", antwortete Dean aufgeregt. "Sie hat hohes

Fieber. Los, ruf den Krankenwagen! Schnell."

Sam nickte und lief zurück zu seinem Nachttisch. Er griff nach seinem

Handy und wählte 911.

"Sam! Streu Salz vor das Fenster und die Tür!", hörte er Dean noch

sagen, bevor sich am anderen Ende der Leitung eine weibliche Stimme meldete.

Sam setzte schnell den Notruf ab, während er mit der anderen Hand einen

Kanister mit Salz aus Deans Tasche heraus holte. Er legte das Handy weg

und streute das Salz aus.

Dann lief er zurück ins Bad.

"Du glaubst er kommt zurück?", fragte er, während er auch Salz vor das

Badezimmerfenster streute.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Dean, der nun kühles Wasser über Lucys

Körper laufen ließ.

Sam betrachtete sie nun etwas genauer. Ihr Gesicht war rot und

aufgedunsen, ihre Augen geschwollen - ihre Finger hatte sie zu Fäusten

geballt und immer wieder zitterte sie. In diesem Moment stöhnte sie auf

und öffnete kurz die Augen, doch sie war nicht wach, sie sank sofort

wieder zurück.

Dean blickte ihn an.

"Was hat er mit Dir gemacht, Sam?", fragte sein Bruder besorgt.

Er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, alles war so schnell passiert...

"Ich wollte gerade ins Bett gehen, da habe ich ein Geräusch gehört.

Danach hat der Kerl mich gegen die Wand geschleudert und auf mich

eingeschlagen."

Sam konnte sehen, wie Dean sich offensichtlich Vorwürfe machte.

"Du kannst nichts dafür.", sagte er schnell.

Dean fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. "Hat er was gesagt?"

Sam nickte und blickte Dean ernst an. "Er sagte, er würde sich dafür

rächen, was wir Alek angetan haben."

"Er hätte Dich töten können...", sagte Dean.

Sam sagte nichts - er sah ihn nur an. Der Dämon hatte etwas zu ihm

gesagt... etwas, das er seinem Bruder zunächst verschweigen würde...

Der Krankenwagen war nur wenige Minuten später vor Ort und die Beiden

waren mit dem Impala hinterher gerast.

Während Sams Verletzungen ebenfalls in einem Zimmer versorgt wurden, saß

Dean nervös im Warteraum und hoffte, dass der Arzt ihm bald nähere

Informationen über Lucys Zustand geben würde.

Er hatte sich als ihr Mann ausgegeben, da er sonst keine weiteren

Auskünfte über sie erhalten hätte.

Zum Glück hatten sie keinen Nachweis von ihm verlangt, sondern einfach

Lucys Versicherungskarte akzeptiert, die sie in ihrer Geldbörse bei sich

getragen hatte.

Nach unendlichen Minuten kam der junge, dunkelhäutige Mann endlich auf

ihn zu.

"Mister Miller, ich habe leider schlechte Nachrichten.", sagte er.

"Was ist los?", fragte Dean und stand von dem Stuhl auf.

"In dem Blut ihrer Frau befindet sich ein uns unbekanntes Gift."

"Gift?", wiederholte Dean.

"Es wirkt zytotoxisch, außerdem greift es ihr Nervensystem an, ich

fürchte es ist ebenso neurotoxisch."

"Ich verstehe nicht - was bedeutet das?", fragte Dean.

"Es greift die inneren Organe an, verursacht Schädigungen am Gewebe, sie

hat schwere Krämpfe und starke Schmerzen.", der Arzt blickte sie ernst

an. "Ich befürchte, sie wird nicht mehr aufwachen."

"Nein. Das ist nicht möglich..."

"Wenn wir nicht herausfinden was die Vergiftung verursacht hat, können

wir kein Antiserum verabreichen. Und das muss schnell geschehen."

"Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte Dean, doch er ahnte bereits, wie die

Antwort lauten würde.

"Ich gebe ihr nur noch wenige Stunden.", sagte der Arzt. "Wir können

jetzt nur versuchen, es ihr so angenehm wie möglich zu machen."

Die Worte versetzten Dean einen Schlag und er konnte einen Moment nichts

anderes tun als dazustehen und den Arzt anzustarren.

Der Mann legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es tut mir leid."

Dean nickte und blinzelte. Er versuchte, seine Emotionen wieder unter

Kontrolle zu bringen und schluckte.

Nein, er würde sie nicht einfach sterben lassen. Er würde diesen

Scheißkerl finden und ein Gegenmittel auftreiben!

"Wo ist mein Bruder?", fragte er den Arzt. Seine Stimme klang heiser.

"Behandlungsraum Vier.", antwortete dieser.

"Danke."

Dean ging an ihm vorbei und erreichte das Zimmer, in dem eine Pflegerin

gerade alles zusammen packte und Sam ein frisches T-Shirt überzog.

Sam entdeckte seinen Bruder und stand sofort von der Pritsche auf.

"Und?", fragte er.

Dean schluckte erneut. "Sieht nicht gut aus."

"Was meinst Du? Was hat der Arzt gesagt?"

Dean trat von einem Fuß auf den Anderen.

"Es ist ein Gift. Sie hat nur noch wenige Stunden, es sei denn wir

finden diesen Hurensohn und er sagt uns, was das für ein Cocktail war."

Sam klappte der Kiefer herunter und er blinzelte. "Warum macht ein Dämon

so etwas?"

"Frag mich was Leichteres! Er hätte uns alle im Schlaf töten können,

doch statt dessen lässt er Dich am Leben und nun soll Lucy...", er brach

ab und sah Sam in die Augen. "Wir müssen ihn finden."

"Ich denke ich weiß ungefähr, wo er sich in den letzten Tagen

aufgehalten hat.", sagte Sam.

"Was?", Dean blickte seinen Bruder überrascht an.

"Während ihr gestern Abend essen wart, habe ich das Web nach

Wetteranomalien und Omen durchforstet. Spaceweather hat einige

Partikelwellen wie bei einem Solarsturm hier in der Nähe verzeichnet -

aber es gab in den letzten Tagen keine Sonnenflecken, keine

Sonnenstürme, die Partikel gegen das Magnetfeld schleudern könnten!

Schon gar nicht hier in der Gegend! Ich denke, er ist es! Es ist

ungewöhnlich, ich habe so etwas vorher noch nie im Zusammenhang mit

einem Dämon entdeckt. Aber wenn er es ist, können wir den Umkreis in dem

er sich versteckt hält, ziemlich gut eingrenzen. Vorausgesetzt, er ist

noch hier."

Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch - wie konnte Sam über so viele Dinge so

gut Bescheid wissen? Wann fand er die Zeit für all diesen Kram?

Sonnensturm? Magnetisches Feld? Partikelwellen? War er hier bei Star

Trek? - Doch ihm war jetzt nicht nach einer blöden Bemerkung.

"Gut gemacht!", sagte er und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Dean fuhr mit Sam zurück zum Inn. Sam holte seinen Laptop und zeigte

Dean, was er entdeckt hatte.

"In diesem Waldstück könnte er sich in den letzten Tagen aufgehalten

haben.", er rief eine Landkarte der Umgebung auf den Bildschirm und Dean

erkannte einige farbige Bereiche darauf.

"Und wo soll das sein?", fragte er.

"Gleich außerhalb der Stadt. Es gibt dort zwei Jagdhütten die wir uns

vornehmen sollten."

"Hoffen wir, dass wir Glück haben."

Dean fuhr los. Etwa 20 Minuten später hatten sie das Waldstück erreicht

und Dean parkte den Wagen etwas entfernt auf einem kleinen Weg, der von

der Hauptstraße abzweigte.

So sollte der Impala gut versteckt und nicht zu entdecken sein. Die

Hütte konnten sie bereits durch das Dickicht erkennen.

Aus dem Kofferraum holten sie alles, was sie benötigten.

"Ich checke den Hintereingang, Du die Vorderseite.", sagte Sam, während

er leise die Autotür schloss.

Dean nickte und lief los. Sam entfernte sich nach rechts und näherte

sich dem Haus von Osten her.

Die Bäume als Deckung nutzend, arbeitete Dean sich bis zum Eingang vor.

Er duckte sich und lief die drei Stufen hinauf. Dann drückte er sich mit

dem Rücken gegen die Holzwand und horchte.

Es war nichts zu hören, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten.

Er trat einen Schritt nach rechts, so dass er durch das schlichte

Fenster ins Innern der Hütte spähen konnte. Drinnen war es dunkel und er

konnte zunächst nicht viel ausmachen außer einem Tisch und einer kleinen

Kochstelle.

Sam kam um das Haus herum gelaufen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Niemand hier.", flüsterte er.

Dean legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und deutete Sam mit dem

Kopf, zu ihm hinauf zu kommen. Nur Sekunden später war Sam an seiner Seite.

"Dort hinten.", sagte Dean leise.

Sam spähte durch das Fenster und entdeckte, was sein Bruder gesehen

hatte - direkt vor der Kochstelle lag jemand auf dem Boden.

Sam blickte Dean gespannt an. "Lass uns reingehen!"

Dean nickte und drückte den Türknauf hinunter - die Tür war offen.

Die Waffe im Anschlag betraten sie die Hütte.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sich Deans Augen an das dämmrige Licht

im Innern gewöhnt hatten, doch dann nahm er die Umgebung wahr und

speicherte jedes Detail - so, wie es ihm sein Vater beigebracht hatte...

Der Dämon schien nicht hier zu sein, es gab kein zweites Stockwerk in

dem Haus, nur dieses eine, geräumige Zimmer, welches nur spärlich

eingerichtet war.

Sam lief hinüber zu dem Mann, der leblos auf dem Fußboden lag. Ihm wurde

offensichtlich die Kehle durchschnitten.

"Er war also hier.", sagte er.

"Ich frage mich, ob er zurück kommt.", antwortete Dean angespannt.

In diesem Moment hörten sie draußen einen Wagen vorfahren.

Dean blickte Sam an und sofort suchten sie sich beide eine Deckung.

Sam hockte sich neben die Kochstelle, so dass er vom Eingang her nicht

gesehen werden konnte.

Dean verschwand in der Ecke hinter dem Tisch.

Sams Herz raste als er hörte, wie sich Schritte der Hütte näherten und

er sah, als jemand den Türgriff nach unten drückte und herein trat.

Er traute seinen Augen kaum, aber es war tatsächlich Seth.

Verunsichert blickte er hinüber zu der Stelle, an der sich Dean

versteckt hielt. Sollte er ihre Deckung jetzt schon Preis geben oder warten?

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als Dean hochschoss und sofort

auf Seth feuerte.

Die Kugel drang in dessen Schulter ein, eine Weitere erwischte ihn am Fuß.

Der Dämon schrie auf und ihm knickte das Bein weg.

"Hier!", rief Dean und warf Sam eine kleine Flasche Weihwasser entgegen,

die er mit einer Hand sicher auffing und von der er sofort den

Verschluss abschraubte.

Er rannte auf den Dämon zu und schüttete ihm den gesamten Inhalt über.

Wütend schrie dieser erneut auf und hielt schützend die Hände vors Gesicht.

Dean lief nun ebenfalls zu ihm hinüber.

In seiner Hand hielt er einen Kanister mit Salz.

Der Dämon sah ihn wütend an und im nächsten Moment erfasste sie beide

eine Energiewelle, die sie durch die Luft beförderte.

Sam krachte in die Kochstelle und rutschte zu Boden, während Dean über

den Tisch schlitterte und dahinter liegen blieb.

Der Dämon hielt sie mit seiner Kraft am Boden und stand langsam auf.

"Wie dumm seid ihr zwei eigentlich?", rief er und seine Stimme bebte vor

Wut. "Ihr glaubt doch nicht tatsächlich, dass ihr mich überraschen und

überwältigen könnt?"

"Oh, ich glaube wir haben es schon einmal geschafft.", antwortete Dean

außer Atem und hielt dem Blick des Dämons stand, der sich ihm nun zuwandte.

"Glück! Das ist alles, was euch zur Seite stand! Ich hätte schon

unzählige Gelegenheiten gehabt, euch zu töten!"

"Dann nur zu! Tu es, töte mich!", sagte Dean und Sam hielt den Atem an.

Dean pokerte in solchen Momenten einfach immer zu hoch - er starrte den

Dämon an, der leise lachte.

"Um Dich brauche ich mich nicht mehr zu kümmern. Deine Seele gehört

schon jemand anderem. Ich töte nur, wenn es sich für mich lohnt."

Er drehte sich um und lief zu Sam hinüber.

"Lass Deine dreckigen Finger von ihm!", rief Dean wütend und stemmte

sich gegen die Kraft des Dämons, doch dieser beachtete ihn nicht.

"Sam Winchester - mein kleiner Besuch gestern Abend hat Dich also nichts

gelehrt, oder? Hatte ich Dir nicht gesagt, dass ihr euch aus meinen

Angelegenheiten heraushalten sollt?"

Sams Nasenflügel bebten vor Anspannung und Abscheu, als der Dämon immer

näher an ihn heran trat.

"Rühr ihn nicht an!", rief Dean erneut.

Der Dämon lächelte, wandte den Blick jedoch nicht von Sam ab. "Noch ein

Wort und ich töte ihn vielleicht doch.", sagte er ruhig.

"Dean!", sagte Sam eindringlich und blickte an dem Dämon vorbei, hinüber

zu seinem Bruder.

Das Lächeln des Dämons wurde noch breiter.

"Dein Bruder ist Dein wunder Punkt, Sam. Aus diesem Grund wirst Du in

diesem Krieg niemals gewinnen können. Vielleicht ist es das Beste für

Dich, dass er bald nicht mehr hier sein wird, um Dich von Deinen

Aufgaben abzulenken."

"Sei still!", presste Sam hervor.

"Oh, ich vergaß - seit Azazels Tod hast Du ja keine Aufgaben mehr zu

erfüllen und bist zur Jagd freigegeben. Was ich wohl für Deinen Kopf

erhalten würde?"

Sams Herz begann noch mehr zu rasen, als der Dämon eine Hand an seinen

Hals legte.

"Zu meinem großen Bedauern hat jedoch bereits jemand anderes Bedarf

angemeldet. Es ist wirklich schade - jedes Mal muss ich mich

zurückhalten, Sam...", sagte er mit bittersüßer Stimme. "Ich hätte Dich

so gerne in meinen Reihen gesehen."

Dean blickte fragend ins Gesicht seines Bruders - jemand anderes hatte

es auf Sam abgesehen? Wer sollte das sein?

"Warum hast Du das Lucy angetan?", fragte Sam nun und Dean blickte nun

wieder hinüber zu dem Dämon, der noch immer direkt vor Sam stand und

seine dreckige Hand nicht von ihm nahm.

"Lucys Familie hat mich schon immer interessiert. Ähnlich wie Azazel

wusste ich schon vor langer Zeit, dass Seth eine Bestimmung zu erfüllen

hatte - die Dinge sind nicht ganz so gelaufen wie ich mir das gewünscht

hatte. Die kleine Lucy hätte niemals zu der werden sollen, die sie heute

ist - eine Jägerin. Der Abschaum den ihr darstellt... ihr seid nicht

mehr wert als die Asche in der Hölle, die einem dort unten Tag für Tag

die Atemwege verstopft! Wertloser Dreck!"

Dean lauschte fasziniert den Worten des Dämons - Lucys Familie war also

ebenso Opfer einer dämonischen Attacke geworden, wie damals ihre Mutter.

War Seth eines der anderen, auserwählten Kinder, die der gelbäugige

Dämon erwähnt hatte? Kinder, die aus anderen Generationen neben der von

Sam stammten?

"Ich habe versucht sie zu brechen, ihre Eltern beseitigt, ihr den Bruder

genommen - doch sie konnte nicht aufhören. Und jetzt hat sie mir

jemanden genommen, den ich über alles geliebt habe.", sprach der Dämon

weiter.

Sam zog die Stirn kraus. Es war nicht Lucy gewesen die Alek in die Hölle

zurück geschickt hatte, sondern Bobby...

"Liebe?", brach es in diesem Moment aus Dean heraus. "Alek war eine

durchtriebene Schlampe die es verdient hat, auf ewig in der Hölle zu

schmoren!"

Sam riss die Augen auf als der Dämon herumwirbelte und auf Dean zustürmte.

Der Dämon umschloss mit einer Hand dessen Hals und hob ihn in die Luft.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schleuderte er ihn quer durch den Raum und

Dean knallte gegen die Rückwand des Hauses. Er glitt bewusstlos zu Boden.

Der Dämon lief erneut auf Dean zu, der vor Schmerz stöhnend bereits

langsam wieder zu sich kam.

"Nein, warte!", rief Sam in Panik. "Hör auf damit!"

Der Dämon blickte Sam mit schwarzen, hasserfüllten Augen an.

"Er wird schon bald brennen! Er wird neben Deiner Mutter und Deiner

Freundin bis in alle Ewigkeit brennen!", stieß er hervor und lief nun

wieder zurück zu ihm. "Deine und Lucys Mutter teilen das gleiche

Schicksal! Zwei Kinder, die dem Tode geweiht sind!"

Sam schluckte und versuchte, das soeben gehörte sacken zu lassen.

Im Augenwinkel sah er, wie Dean sich aufstützte, doch auch der Dämon war

sich dessen bewusst und er pinnte ihn mit einer Handbewegung wieder

gegen die Wand.

Dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er die Hütte und ließ die Beiden

bewegungsunfähig zurück...

Sam hörte, wie draußen der Motor des Wagen gestartete wurde den der

Dämon vor der Hütte geparkt hatte.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis die Kraft, die sie beide am Boden hielt,

nachließ.

Sam kam auf die Beine und lief hinüber zu Dean, der zwar wach war, aber

kein Wort mehr gesagt hatte.

"Bist Du okay?", fragte Sam und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen.

Dean sah müde aus und alles was er als Antwort von sich gab, war ein

kurzes Nicken.

"Ich helfe Dir, komm!", sagte er, als er ihn auf die Beine zog.

"Was hat der Kerl gestern Abend zu Dir gesagt?", fragte Dean plötzlich,

während er sich an Sams Schulter stützte.

Sam blinzelte.

"Ich meine, scheinbar hat er Dir noch so einiges mitgeteilt, oder?",

setzte Dean nach. "Warum hast Du mir nicht gesagt, dass er Dich gewarnt

hat? Wovor hat er Dich gewarnt?"

Was sollte er nun antworten? Warum brachte er so vieles derzeit nicht

über die Lippen und ließ Dean im Dunkeln?

Warum brachte er es nicht fertig, ihm zu erzählen, was er über die

Freunde ihrer Mutter herausgefunden hatte? Warum verschwieg er ihm, dass

sie alle tot waren - ausgelöscht vom gelbäugigen Dämon - einer nach dem

Anderen.

Wie sollte er Dean beibringen, dass der Dämon am Vorabend behauptet

hatte, dass er, Sam Winchester, fähig sei, seinen Bruder zu retten. Er!

Wie sollte das möglich sein?

Er hatte Angst, vor der Reaktion die Dean zeigen würde, wenn er es ihm

erzählte. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Bruder ihn für einen noch größeren

Freak hielt.

Außerdem hatte er keine Antworten, nur unendlich viele neue Fragen...

und Angst.

Angst vor dem, was in ihm steckte, Dinge, von denen er nichts wusste.

Nein, er wusste nur eines - er würde nichts unversucht lassen um Dean zu

retten, aber er durfte sich nicht zum Spielball machen lassen...

"Sam!", Deans Ton nahm schon wieder den Befehlston seines Vaters an.

"Er hat nur Lügen erzählt, Dean!", antwortete Sam nun, um sich noch

einen Moment Zeit zu verschaffen.

"Was, was hat er gesagt? Hör auf, mir Dinge zu verschweigen, verdammt!

Was ist los mit Dir?", fragte Dean in bester John-Winchester-Manier.

"Was ist los mit Dir?", konterte Sam nun. "Gerade eben hättest Du Dich

fast wieder selbst umgebracht weil Du Deine Klappe nicht halten konntest!"

Dean blickte ihn einen Moment lang an. "Wir sind noch nicht fertig!",

sagte er und ging dann auf die Tür zu.

"Warte! Was hast Du vor?", rief ihm Sam hinterher.

"Diesem Scheißkerl hinterherfahren!", antwortete er und ging nach draußen.

Dean jagte den Impala durch die Dunkelheit.

Sie hatten den Wagen den der Dämon fuhr schnell eingeholt und Sam fragte

sich, warum der Kerl nicht einfach anhielt und sich ihrer entledigte...

"Dean, halt an.", sagte er.

Doch sein Bruder fuhr weiter die breite Sandstraße entlang und

ignorierte ihn.

Sam entdeckte im Schein der Lichtkegel einige Baustellenfahrzeuge und

riss die Augen auf.

"Dean! Halt an!", schrie er.

Dean trat jedoch unvermindert weiter aufs Gaspedal und jagte dem Wagen

hinterher, dessen Rücklichter nur wenige Meter vor ihnen durch eine vom

Sand aufgewirbelte Staubwolke zu sehen waren.

"Bleib stehen!", schrie Sam ihn erneut an und griff ihm ins Lenkrad.

Dean fluchte laut und trat in die Eisen, während der Impala schlingerte

und quer zur Fahrbahn über den Sand schlitterte, bevor er endgültig zum

Stehen kam.

"Bist Du irre?", rief Dean und starrte Sam außer sich an. "Wir hatten

ihn fast!"

In diesem Moment hörten sie einen lauten Knall und ein Licht flackerte

vor ihnen auf.

Dean zuckte zusammen und stieg aus dem Wagen. Erst jetzt erkannte er,

dass sie nur wenige Meter vor einem tiefen Abgrund standen.

"Ich habe die Baustellenfahrzeuge gesehen und mich erinnert, dass hier

in der Gegend Steinbrüche sind.", sagte Sam, der nun auch aus dem Impala

ausgestiegen war.

Schwer atmend trat Dean an die Kante des Steinbruchs heran und blickte

auf das brennende Auto, das etwa 50 Meter weiter unten lag.

Seths Körper würde zerschmettert sein, der Dämon aus ihm gewichen und in

der Nacht verschwunden...

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.

Das war es? Der Dämon hatte Seth geopfert um ihnen jede Möglichkeit zu

nehmen Lucy zu retten. Er drehte sich um und blickte Sam an.

Er fühlte sich leer, machtlos.

Sam verschwieg ihm etwas. Der Dämon war verschwunden. Lucy würde sterben.

"Es ist vorbei.", sagte Sam in diesem Moment.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf und blickte wieder auf das brennende Wrack.

"Ich muss da runter.", sagte er dann.

"Das ist sinnlos!", antwortete Sam und hielt ihn am Arm fest. "Lass uns

ins Krankenhaus zurück fahren."

"Nein!", rief Dean und schob Sam von sich. "Warum hast Du mir nicht

gesagt, was gestern Abend wirklich passiert ist? Was hat der Scheißkerl

Dir erzählt? Was?", fragte er wütend.

Es zerriss Dean innerlich zuzugeben, dass Sam Recht hatte. Es war vorbei.

Sie hatten verloren - der Dämon hatte sie hierher gelockt, hatte all das

geplant.

Er wollte Lucys Familie zerstören und ihr so viel Leid wie möglich zufügen.

Und er hatte es geschafft, auch ihm und Sam Leid zuzufügen... sie zu

entzweien.

Wie konnte er Sam vertrauen, wenn er nicht mit ihm offen über alles redete?

Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen und wischte sie

hastig weg.

Sam stand noch immer wie angewurzelt da und sah ihn an.

"Rede mit mir!", sagte Dean und dieses Mal klang sein Tonfall nicht mehr

so hart und verletzend.

Sam trat wieder einen Schritt nach vorne. "Dean - ich habe Dir gestern

nicht alles gesagt, weil ich wusste, wie verletztend es für Dich sein

würde."

Dean schluckte.

Er hasste es, dass er sich in diesem Moment nicht unter Kontrolle hatte

und Sam gegenüber seine Emotionen preisgab. Aber er war an einem Punkt

angelangt, an dem er nicht mehr weiter konnte.

"Was?", fragte er.

"Über unsere Mom. Er hat Lügen über unsere Mom erzählt."

"Was hat er gesagt?"

"Er hat behauptet, dass sie in der Hölle sei und dort schon auf Dich

wartet. Aber unsere Mutter... ich meine - wie könnte das wahr sein?

Unsere Mutter ist nicht da unten! Niemals!"

Sam sah, wie hart die Worte seinen Bruder trafen und sprach schnell weiter.

"Er ist ein Dämon, Dean, ein Lügner! Und egal was er sonst noch

angedeutet hat, wir dürfen ihm keinen Glauben schenken! Du weißt, wie

diese Wesen in unseren Köpfen wühlen um uns zu verwirren!"

Dean starrte einen Augenblick lang in die Dunkelheit, bevor sein Blick

wieder hinüber zu Sam wanderte. "Und wovor hatte er Dich gewarnt?"

"Ihm nicht zu folgen. Das war alles! Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt wussten wir

noch nichts von dem Gift, oder? Wir mussten es doch zumindest versuchen!"

Dean nickte. "Es tut mir leid, Sam. Ich hätte Dir vertrauen sollen.",

sagte er und eine weitere Träne entwischte aus seinen Augen.

Sam drückte seine Schulter, sagte jedoch nichts. Er wusste, dass die

Geste genug war.

Er ging zur Fahrertür des Impala und wartete darauf, dass Dean zu ihm kam.

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, doch dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und

nahm ohne ein weiteres Wort auf dem Beifahrersitz platz.

Sam startete den Motor und wendete den Wagen.

Der Unfall würde nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben und bald würden

Einsatzwagen Seths Leiche bergen. Die Polizei würde auftauchen - und

dann sollten sie verschwunden sein.

Am Tag von Lucys und Seths Beerdigung waren nicht viele Menschen anwesend.

Neben Bobby, Sam und Dean hatten sich lediglich einige Arbeitskollegen

von Lucy eingefunden, um ihr die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

Als er und Sam an diesem Abend zum Krankenhaus zurückgekommen waren, war

es bereits zu spät gewesen. Lucy war kurz zuvor gestorben...

Sam wusste nicht, wie viel Dean ihm von dem was er erzählt hatte,

abgekauft hatte - das Verhalten seines Bruders war sowieso schon

undurchschaubar gewesen - doch nun, nach Lucys Tod, schien es ihn in

eine noch tiefere Krise zu stürzen.

Sam wusste, dass Dean sich bemühte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch

er kannte ihn besser als jeder andere Mensch, er ahnte, wie es in seinem

Innern aussah... aber er wusste nicht, wie er ihm helfen sollte...

Schweigend standen sie vor dem Urnengrab und horchten den Worten des

Pfarrers.

Dean hielt Lucys Amulett in den Händen, das sie stets zum Schutz

getragen hatte.

Er drehte es in den Fingern und betrachtete es ein letztes Mal, bevor er

Sam und Bobby zum offenen Grab folgte und es hinein fallen ließ. Es

landete sanft auf einem kleinen Hügel frischer Erde.

Er blieb noch einen Augenblick in Gedanken versunken stehen bevor er zur

Seite trat und jemand anderem den Weg frei machte.

"Seth und Lucy haben ihre Ruhe gefunden.", sagte der Pfarrer. "Von jetzt

an und in alle Ewigkeit."

Dean schämte sich, doch in diesem Moment dachte er an seine eigene

bevorstehende Ewigkeit - ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und

er wandte sich um.

Er lief einige Schritte und blieb an einem Baum stehen.

Sam folgte ihm.

"Geht es?", fragte er.

Dean nickte, sagte jedoch nichts.

Er wollte nicht, dass Sam wusste wie es in seinem Innern aussah - wie

viel Angst er wirklich hatte...

"Mir geht es gut, Sammy.", antwortete er und schenkte seinem Bruder ein

trauriges Lächeln.

-ENDE-


End file.
